Bradavický skleník
by Faith the artist
Summary: Harry Potter ležel na své posteli a pozoroval strop. Noviny přestal číst před týdnem jména, jména, jména „nevyjasněných“ úmrtí stále přibývalo. Někdo jiný si však nemůže dovolit ignorovat realitu. Bude muset zabíjet. 6. ročník v Bradavicích mým pohled


PROLOG- aneb s Avadou nejdřív pojdeš

Disclaimer: Žádná z postav žijící v knihách J.K. Rowlingové mi nepatří a myslím, že mohu s klidným svědomím prohlásit, že za toto dílo mi nepřipadne ani koruna.

A/N: Doufám, že se Vám povídka zalíbí a za každý komentík budu moc vděčná. Přímá řeč v kurzívě značí myšlenky postav. Tak a teď již nebudu otravovat a příjemné počtení.

Warnings: None serious for this chapter. Violence and death.

Rating: PG-13

---------------------------------------

Alexander White se ušklíbl, jeho hmm, nové polobotky (předchozí majitel si je už nestačil užít) se bořily do bahna, vzniklého v důsledku neutuchajících dešťů. Příroda se evidentně bavila na jeho účet a on stál tady v bohem zapomenuté díře promočený na kost a nudil se.

Další z řady nezajímavých úkolů- přemístit se, zabít pár neschopných lidí, vrátit se.

„Proč ale musí furt pršet!" ptal se sám sebe, zatímco čekal, až se k němu připojí jeho kolegové.

Dnes v noci mělo na nebi opět zazářit znamení zla. Nevěděl, proč mají „vyklidit" sirotčinec, který byl stejně plný jen motáků a kde by se určitě našlo nějaké to zapomenuté kouzelnické dítě, ale neptal se. Otázky znamenaly projev neposlušnosti a ta zase Cruciatus popřípadě pánův oblíbený zelený paprsek.

Nikdy se neptal.

„Alexi! To si tu užíváš bahenní zábaly, nebo na co tu sakra čekáš? Jdi dovnitř a…ohlas nás. Musíme přece dodržovat způsoby, ne?" Lucius už se očividně nemohl dočkat těch jatek, co díky nim za chvíli začnou.

„To ty seš tady přece expert na _způsoby_, odstartuj si to sám!" obořil se na něj a instinktivně se přikrčil.

Blonďák si nikdy nenechal líbit jakékoli narážky natož na to, jak se- jako jediný- vylízal z toho maléru na ministerstvu, ale tentokrát nic. Malfoy se prostě vydal ke dveřím.

„_Sakra o co tady de? On přece nikdy nechodí dopředu."_ divil se stejně jako zbytek Smrtijedského shromáždění.

O „Otevírání dveří" se povětšinou starali níže postavení kouzelníci vzhledem k tomu, že jste nikdy neměli jistotu, kdo vás na druhé straně uvítá. A pokud byste skutečně měli to štěstí a narazili na smečku bystrozorů, vaše smrt poskytne vašim spolubojovníkům právě tolik času, aby se přemístili do bezpečí.

A Lucius o takovouhle výsadu rozhodně nestál, nikdo si ho nepamatoval stát ve druhé linii útoku natož pak na špici. Ale na dnešním večeru pánovi zřejmě hodně záleželo a ani Malfoyovo už i tak dost nahnuté postavení by další neúspěch neustálo.

Ťuk, ´tuk, ´tuk.

Lucius proklínal den, kdy se k tomuto úkolu dobrovolně přihlásil. Teď, když stál v hustém dešti, jenž mu provokativně zatékal za krk, mu to už nepřišlo jako adekvátní odškodnění svého pána za předchozí chybu.

Ve dveřích se objevilo okénko, skrz které brejlila postarší žena. Po nějaké době zaostřila vyrušitele a na tváři se jí zračilo krajní překvapení.

„Dobrý večer, rád bych navštívil váš ústav, pokud je to možné."

„Pane Malfoyi jistě, ani nevíte, jaká je to pro nás čest! Rychle pojďte dovnitř." dotyčná s úctou otevřela dveře a čekala až muž vstoupí.

„Co Vás k nám přivádí?"

„Nic důležitého snad jen……Avada Kedavra", žena se bezvládně skácela na zem.

Lucius se usmál, vše šlo jako po másle, odebral ji hůlku.

„_Jediná čarodějka odstraněna, show může začít."_

Kopnutím uvolnil vchod a zakřičel na skupinu čekající na rozkazy.

„Tak do práce Smrtijedi! Ukažte našemu Pánovi svoji oddanost! Nikdo nesmí zůstat naživu!"

Spící sirotci nic nezjistili, když do pokoje tiše vešla temná postava a zavřela za sebou dveře, pak už byl slyšet jen řev těch, kteří se probudili dřív než mohli být zabiti. Holt, smolný den.

„_Grrr, to si je nemůžou aspoň umlčet! Nepotřebuji dostat migrénu z toho jejich strašného jekotu."_ Pomyslel si Malfoy. Ohrnul nos nad dvěmi asi desetiletými dětmi, které se před ním v hrůze prchaly pryč.

„_Na tohle jsem už moc starý, stačilo by sem hodit párek hadů a do rána by bylo hotovo. Ale ten parchant si poslední dobou přímo libuje v takovýhle zbytečnostech: _

'_Luciusi, chci, aby bylo jisté, že se odtamtud nikdo nedostane. Zařiď to.'_

_Co mu tihle asi, tak udělají! Sežerou jeho sbírku Bertíkových lentilek! I Goyle by to tu zvládl sám." _To by se mu ale Voldemort nesměl mstít za zničenou věštbu.

Sourozenci na zemi se mezitím snažili otevřít zamčené dveře. Malfoy kriticky pozoroval jejich úsilí a i po dlouhých letech služby se divil nad lidskou snahou přežít.

"_Najdu si něco, co by obranu mohlo aspoň předstírat." _

"Pettigrewe, tady tyhle snad zvládneš!" zařval na neoblíbeného podřízeného a vystoupal do druhého patra. Rozhlédl se a ha! Asi patnáctiletý kluk se snažil ukrýt do komory.

"_Snad umí trochu kouzlit."_

Došel k oné místnůstce a krátkým švihnutím odstranil dveře, mladík padl Malfoyovi k nohám.

"Vstaň." poručil mu.

Kluk byl ale příliš vyděšený, aby si uvědomil, co se kolem něj děje. Jen tam tak ležel a těkal očima po nějaké možnosti úniku.

"Řekl jsem VSTAŇ!"

Zase žádná odezva.

"_Takhle si zničím boty."_ Pomyslel si kysele.

A podruhé za dnešní večer využil svých kovových špiček. Chlapec se nakonec vydrápal na nohy.

"Podívej se na mne. Kouzlils' už někdy?" v duchu se pousmál nad kladnou odpovědí.

"A hůlku máš? Ne? Nevadí. Vem si tuhle, tvá vychovatelka už ji zřejmě potřebovat nebude." Řekl pobaveně. „Teď, zamiř mi na srdce a máš minutu na to mne zabít. Nebudu se bránit."

Chlapec usilovně myslel. Musel si vzpomenout na to kouzlo, slyšel ho v příbězích, co si po nocích vyprávěli, v duchu si to celé přehrával.

"_Čaroděj pozvedl svou hůlku a naposledy se podíval na nemluvně před sebou, pak něco řek, ale asi to zvoral a místo toho dítěte to schytal sám. A tak skončil nejhroznější černokněžník všech dob. Jo, tak to vždycky zakončil. Jenže, co to ten kouzelník prones?" _

_C_enné vteřiny míjely kolem a vzpomínka se mu nedařila vyjasnit. Slyšel, jak se k nim někdo žene po schodech. Musel si vzpomenout.

„_...Mám to!"_

"Avada-"

Cizý paprsek však nečekaně ukončil jeho život.

„Pane, pane-!" ozvalo se Luciovi za zády.

„Co je ty idiote!" zařval na vyděšeného Petrigrewa.

„Zkazil si mi zábavu, tak doufám, že máš alespoň dobrý důvod!"

„_Jestli ale ne, konečně přestaneš otravovat zdejší svět ." _pomyslel si.

„Bystrozoři! Jsou všude. Musíme zmizet." vypravil ze sebe přidušeně Petrigrew.

Blonďák zbledl.

„Nejdříve to tu musíme dodělat! Nařiď Fieldingovi a Whiteovi ať vše zkontrolují, ostatní bránit."

Sám se urychleně odebral ven a vykouzlil lebku, z jejichž úst se plazil had. V oknech zpozoroval tanec barev, jak čarodějové dobra a zla po sobě navzájem metali kouzla. Bystrozorové je sice objevili, naneštěstí příliš pozdě. Tyhle nevinní už zachráněni nebudou. Obdivně si prohlédl své zelené dílo a zaposlouchal se do klasických zvuků probíhajícího zápasu. Křik zraněných, tupý zvuk zvolna padajících těl, nesrozumitelné rozkazy.

„_Dobrá, je čas zabít pár nepřátel."_

Poté se připojil k bitvě.


End file.
